Upside down and Inside out
by EternalDragonOfShadows
Summary: Taken back to world he dosn't remember, to live with the people he's supossed to love Quatre finds himself in a starnge knew world that, of money and power games. He knows he used to live this life, he just can't remember how! 3X4 1X2 5XzechsXtreize
1. Chapter 1: A whole new world

12 years, that's how long it had been since the parties, smiling faces, diamonds and glamour

NOTE: italics mean thinking

I DON'T OWN GW OR THE BOYS, as much as I would like to…

Ok each chapter is going to named after a quote from a movie of story of something, see if you can guess them all I'll tell you at the end of the chapter

STORY: Chap 1 "a whole new world"

12 years, that's how long it had been since the parties, smiling faces, diamonds and glamour. 12 years since he'd seen anything bigger then a 50 note. 12 years since he'd hugged his sister, listened to her babble, laughed with her. 12 years, and now that he was here again, they'd shipped him off to a boarding school. Not just any boarding school mind, oh no, the BEST boarding school money could pay for, and money his family had in plenty.

"Quatre, common hurry up, I know this all new and I'm sorry but dad's right it will be good for you." The small blonde women standing by the car said to him as a nameless man in a black suite pulled bags out of the car, frowning at how tatty and old they where.

Quatre sighed, running his hand through unruly golden hair, and looping his other through the belt loops of his worn jeans, as he stared at the huge buildings and perfect green lawns.

"Ira, there going to hate me." He said flatly "I don't remember a thing about etiquette, or any of that kind of stuff, and I am NOT using my family name to butter them up."

Ira laughed "True you are a little…different." Ira's eyes travels over his bitten finger nails, painted different colours, low slung tattered jeans and blue T-shirt littered with hand sewn patterns and messages written in permanent marker. "But I'm sure there are people there who care about more then money."

Quatre dignified the comment with a snort of disbelief

"Right, I'm sure they'll just love me for me!" He posed, hip stuck out, on foot pointed behind him as he batted his eyelids at her. Ira laughed at her brother antics; it felt just like it had been twelve years ago, before he'd been taken…. Shaking herself away from the line of thought she grabbed the boys arm.

"As much as I'd love to stay here and discuss the nature of the rich all day Quatre…and something tells me you would, we'd better get going."

So with a sigh of foreboding Quatre allowed himself to be hauled through the tall iron gates. _"Lean, Love and Laugh"_ mocking him in metal letters as he passed.

"Stupid school mottoes…"

* * *

A curious set of eyes stared out the huge glass windows watching as a woman dragged a reluctant looking boy across the school grounds. He wondered if the boy was a new student, it was likely, he couldn't think of any other reason for the presence of the two blondes. He took a closer look at the boy, admiring the kids outfit, which was so obviously altered and random it might have been seen by same as highly fashionable, though he had a feeling the boy didn't really care either way. The boy certainly didn't look pleased to be here…he tried to figure out what family the boy might come from, everyone here had some kind of high and fancy name attached to them, well apart from himself that is. He stared at the boy until he couldn't see him anywhere, but still couldn't figure out who he might be; he'd never been good at the whole celebrity spotting thing anyway.

Just then a messenger rapped on the door and he turned away from the window.

* * *

"Ah, Mr., and Miss Winner, so good to see you. I'm the principle here, Lady Une" A smart looking woman, with light brown hair greeted them when they entered the office, motioning for them to take a seat.

She caught Quatre's eye, smiling at him reassuringly.

"Now, your sister has informed me of the nature of your return, and I promise you that I'll help you get settled back into this life as quickly as possible…" she noted the blondes expression and decided to change her approach. "Or perhaps we can work to find a comfortable in between for you, I know there must be things you don't really want to give up from your time with Mrs. Parks." Quatre looked up her eagerly, and she felt reassured. "I trust you have read the booklet I provided you with?"

Quatre pulled said booklet out of an off the shoulder bag he'd refused to give the suit guy (1) and flicked through it absently.

"Yes, I read it, but I'm still not sure I understand some things, like how the sleeping arrangements work, and what the uniform is? It wasn't very clear…to me at least." The blonde blushed feeling a bit stupid.

Une smiled kindly.

"Yes that's not uncommon, the uniform is quite simple, you have an choice of four different types, all the same colour mind." She added giving Quatre's bright outfit a pointed look with an amused smile. "The school tailor will let you chose up to two of the types, as for sleeping arrangements, you will be sorted into a house group, that will decide your housing section, from your house group you'll be sorted into a dorm group, there are usually about 6-10 in a dorm group. You'll have your own bedroom, but you'll share a bathroom, common room and kitchen with your dorm group, the will be in the same year group as you, so when you move into the university campus they will too, any questions?"

_Yes but I'd rather chew of my right arm them have to listen to you tell me I can't just sleep on my own, because we should all "Learn laugh and love" together! _Quatre thought but replied no.

"Good, if you wait in the sitting room, I'll have your guide come up to show you around, he'll be in your dorm group, so don't be afraid to ask him questions, I just need to discuss some things with your sister."

Quatre stood up and thanked her walking into the sitting room where the receptionist grinned at him and offered him sweet

_Sorry I don't take lollies from strange receptionists_ "No thank you"

"Suite yourself love, your guide will be here in a second."

As the words left her mouth a nock sounded on the door and whoever it was let themselves in. Quatre watched as a boy with unbelievably long hair entered the room, violet eyes studying him curiously.

"Mr. Maxwell!" The receptionist greeted with a smile "This is the new addition, Quatre Winner, Mr Winner Meet Duo Maxwell."

"Sup." Greeted the boy with a huge grin, mischief sparkled in his eyes and Quatre decided he liked him.

"Hey." Quatre returned the greeting, noting the brunettes subtle additions to the uniform, a cross necklace, safety pins on the tie, and a black wrist band as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Shall we?" Duo motioned out the doorway grabbing the blondes writs and towing him through the door. "Sorry." He added when they'd left the room. "That receptionist gives me the creeps, thank god she only works Fridays!"

Quatre laughed as the two of them traveled down the hallway.

* * *

"First things first then, well stop off at our humble home and ill let you in on how things operate so no one gets killed in there sleep k?" Quatre smiled nervously, unsure if the brunette was joking or not. "and no I'm not joking, there ar so many different personalities in our dorm group we figured we'd lay down some rules to slow the madness, rule one, you want a shower or time in the bathroom that's gonna take more then ten minuets, write it on the roster, anal I know, but when you meet waffles you'll understand."

"Waffles? Like the food? Why would your food have anything to do with bathroom time??"

Dou laughed "Na, waffles is one of the nicknames I call him, his real name is Wufei, there is also Millie (Millardo) Tro (Trowa), and He-chan, (Heero) he's my boy!"

Quatre couldn't help but look surprised.

"Your gay? Do people here mind?"

Dou watched his expression carefully.

"No, its actually kind of common around here, does it bother you?"

Quatre looked down at his painted nails and bright, slightly feminine outfit, and raised an eyebrow at Duo.

"Right" The brunette replied "point taken, duh, it should have clicked that you where gay when I saw you walk through the school here we are."

While they'd been talking they had covered a huge amount of ground, entered a large building, gone up four levels and walked down a corridor, Quatre realized with some dread that he could remember the journey well enough o be able to repeat it on his own. And so it began, they toured the school, looked at clubs, went to the tailors and generally mucked around a Quatre decided he didn't mind this place so much after all

To be continued…..

The suite guy is the man who pulled Quatre's bags out of the car.

I know it hasn't really gone anywhere yet but bear with me, I need to spend a little while just getting the feel of the school and stuff before I introduce the story of Quatre's past and let you have an idea of where this is going.

The other guys will make an appearance in the next chapter promise, there in class so I couldn't really introduce them to the story yet.

CHAPTER: from Disney's Aladdin, the song "A whole new world"


	2. Chapter 2: Let them eat cake

I would like to take this point to say that the music style of music I have chosen in as Quatre's favorite in the chapter is not necessarily my favoring that type or anything, please don't flame because you don't like hip hop

I would like to take this point to say that the music style of music I have chosen in as Quatre's favorite in the chapter is not necessarily my favoring that type or anything, please don't flame because you don't like hip hop. It's relevant to Quatre's past.

STORY: Chap 2 "Then let them eat cake"

Quatre locked the door of his room taking in the blandness of it all and grabbed a ridiculously large bag from his cupboard and emptied it on the floor, paints, canvas, cloth, thread and sewing stuff time to make the room more him. The rules said that he wasn't allowed to do anything to the room that couldn't be undone easily, including painting it, so Quatre had decided to pin canvas to that wall and paint that instead. Plugging his I-pod into some speakers he set to work.

The door clicked and Duo looked up from his place on the floor to great the new comers, papers and text books scattered around him as four boys entered the room.

"Duo is that your music?" Asked Wufei trying to identify the source of the noise.

"Nah, it's the new guys, he's got taste though." Duo grinned at him.

"New guy?" asked Millardo, dumping his books on the kitchen bench as he grabbed a snack from the fridge.

"Why, nice guy, names Quatre, he locked himself in there over two hours ago, haven't heard from him since, I think he's making his room more roomish. He's a cutie Tro, you'll love him."

The tall brunette glared at him.

"Why would he care about me, I don't have any power or money, I'll bet he does."

Duo shrugged.

"I wouldn't be to sure, he doesn't act like the others here…Why don't I go get him!"

"Duo wait…" But Millardo was to late the brunette was already opening the door.

"HOLY SHIT!"

"Duo?"

"How did you do that?!"

"Uh…I painted it, its not finished yet."

"wow…..why didn't I think of canvas?"

"Did you want something Duo?"

"oh yeh!" The boys waiting outside the room glanced at each other, and rolled there eyes. "The others are here wanna meet them?"

"If they don't mind the fact that I'm covered in paint, sure."

"Wait stay here they gotta see this"

Duo poked his head out of the door and motioned for the four to enter. The boys shrugged and walked into the room gaping as they looked around. The walls had been covered in canvas and painted various blues, complex patterns snaked out the corners in greens, blacks and purples foot prints walking up the wall, and in the centre two people, a boy and girl, who faces where cleverly made unidentifiable by the chosen lighting struck poses, holding between then a frame that Quatre had attached to the wall, collaged with photos, the two people where only half done but it was easy to see the poses where dance moves associated with hip hop, not surprising considering the music that had been poring out of the blondes room had all been hip hop too. The boys stared around them, obviously impressed.

"You should join the art club." Wufei said, breaking the stunned silence.

"I was thinking of it." The blonde replied fidgeting nervously, Duo noticed he had changed out of his earlier attire into a pair of light denim shorts (SHORT shorts, he added to himself noting the lack of material.) attached to denim suspenders with colored buttons sewn up them, as little short sleeved top that stopped above his belly button, Duo hid a grin knowing that the amount of skin the blonde was displaying would make a coupled of his friends….uncomfortable, glancing over at Trowa he noticed that the outfit was starting to sink in and The taller teen averted his gaze, blushing. _I new blondie was soo ooooh his type _he thought trying not to laugh.

"Quat, these are tha boyz." Quatre rolled his eyes at Duo's accent

"Nah way bro?"

"Yah way bro!"

"Oh god, they have the same sense of humor kill me now." Wufei moaned, Duo ignored him and continued, introducing each of them.

"This is Trowa, tall, athletic, into gymnastics, he likes lying on the beach, and taking romantic walks in the park….ok maybe not the last two, he's more into quite displays of affection. The tall and strapping young man with a look that could peel wallpaper is my lover boy Heero….This is waffles, the short and scary kid with the sword, and his loverboybuthewontadmititcuzhe'stostubornanddosn'tgethowtwoguyscanlovehimatonce (1)…Millardo!"

"Wait did you just say two guys?" Quatre asked (to understand what Quatre's asking here you have to have understood what Duo said above, its written at the end of the story with spaces)

"MAXWELL! AHHHHHHHH! DIE!"

"...AHHHHHHH!"

Quatre blinked at the space where the two boys had been. Leaning to the right as he watched Duo take of through the front door, Wufei on his tail. Noting the lack of reaction from the others he assumed it was normal behavior and shrugged it off.

"How are you going to sleep in here?" Trowa asked, drawing the blonde's attention to him.

"Oh….I hadn't thought of that…." The blonde said biting down on his bottom lip as he thought. "Guess I'll just crash on the couch or something."

"We all have trundles under our beds." Millardo said "You could sleep in Trowa's room, I'd invite you to use mine but I plan to spend tonight seducing Wufei…and trust me, you don't want to sleep with Heero and Duo, because they won't stop just because your there."

"Oh…." Quatre stared at him with wide eyes. Trowa quietly hoping the blonde wouldn't realize that Millie hadn't covered the option of him sleeping in one of the rooms that was vacant due to the fact that their occupant was with someone. "Do you mind Trowa?"

"No!...ummm that should be fine." Trowa said, trying not to sound to enthusiastic about the idea. "So what's happening with dinner tonight?" (Change of subject much)

Millie raised an eyebrow at his friend, letting him know that he knew exactly what the brunette was doing and Heero rolled his eyes at the lack of subtlety.

"Well it's your turn to cook, but we could always walk down to the diner." Millardo said thoughtfully

"I don't mind cooking…What do you want to do Quatre, it's your first day here after all."

Quatre looked thoughtful, biting on his lip again, _God that's so cute_.

"Do you mind if I help you cook Trowa? Since I moved back in with my real family they won't let me near the kitchen, apparently there is some rule about rich people cooking."

Trowa looked at him curiously but didn't ask where he'd been, he had a feeling it was a bit of a personal story.

"Of course you can, I was going to make lasagna."

* * *

Wufie and Duo returned to the sound of uncontrollable laughter and stared at each other before walking in, and proceding staring at the scene before them. Trowa and Quatre where in the kitchen, chasing each other around trying to cover the other in some kind of cake mix, the lasagna sitting safe in the oven. Trowa grabbed the blonde around the waste, earning a shriek from the boy and managed to hold him long enough to draw a smiley face on his neck.

"GAH! HAHA TROOOWAA THAT'S COLD!!"

The brunette chuckled and yelped when the sneaky youth he was holding snuck as cake mix covered hand up his shirt.

"AHH QUAT!"

Duo and Wufei looked at each other and checked the hallway to make sure no one was listening, the particular noises the two where making could have quite easily been for something not nearly as innocent. Wufei coughed, all to aware that Duo was grinning like a moron next to him, the two in the kitchen stopped abruptly and looked at them. Quatre grinned and waved, Trowa went bright read and glared at Duo, only succeeding in make the boy smile bigger.

"having fun you two?" Duo asked smirking.

"Were where making cake!" Quatre replied smiling "Sorry, its kind of ruined now…my fault I started it."

Duo walked casually over to Quatre and leaned towards him, grabbing the blonde he licked some of the mix of the boys face.

"Argh!? Oo!?"

"You're a pirate, no wait a monkey!?"

"What?"

"Argh, I'm a pirate."

"….where you dropped on your head a child?"

"…no….."

"riiiight."

Wufei and Trowa shrugged at one another, not bothering to include themselves in the random conversation.

"So where are Heero and Millardo?" Wufei asked looking around as if expecting to be pounced on at any moment, not that either Heero or Millardo where known for hiding around corners and tackling people…but there was a first time for everything, like walking in to find Trowa, shy, withdrawn, conservative Trowa running around the kitchen having a cake mix fight.

"Oh they went out to find you two, Heero said something about making sure Duo was still able to move and Millardo said something about a tray and finding Wufei."

"Wait. Why would Millie want a tray…like a food tray??" Duo asked tugging the end of his braid thoughtfully

"I guess so." Quatre replied with a shrug

"You don't think he might have meant Trei as in Treize?" Trowa spoke up, shaking his head.

"That's a funny name for a food tray…"

Trowa patted Quatre on the head. "Treize is a person Quatre."

"ooohh! Wait is he the second man Duo was talking about….Does Wufei normally twitch like that?"

The three boys looked over at the Asian man who was turning a very interesting shade of purple, and as Quatre had pointed out, twitching in a rather odd manner.

"INJUSTICE!"

The oriental boy turned to run out the door and slammed straight into Millie, Heero and a Man that Quatre assumed was Treize…he would swear he had seen the man before…

"What's injustice dragon?" The man Quatre assumed was Treize asked wrapping an arm around the angry boys waist …_maybe I walked past him today_…

"You and that blonde Casanova! LET GO OF ME!" Wufei struggled in the mans grip, though Quatre noticed didn't hit the man, and the struggling was very half hearted …_maybe he's a friend of Ira's, he's old enough_…

"Now, now Dragon play nice." Millardo was laughing as he came up and pressed up against Trieze, Quatre looked over at the coffee table, trying to remember where he'd seen him…_the school pamphlets are still there I really should chuck them out...but i havn't read that one about subjects and stuff…wait…_

"YOU'RE A TEACHER HERE!!" Quatre yelled, earning the stares of everyone in the room.

Treize smiled "I'm sorry I didn't see you there, you must be Quatre." He looked nervous, aware that Quatre new full well that teachers where **not** allowed to fool around with students the way he was with Millie and Wufei.

"Umm, Quat, you won't tell right?" Millardo watched him with pleading eyes, "Everyone in the room knows, I figured you would have to find out eventually."

Quatre stared for a moment letting it sink in.

"Alright, it just surprised me that's all."

Millardo smiled at him and Wufei seemed to visibly relax.

"Lasagnas ready, who's hungry?" Trowa called from by the oven, apparently the only on who had heard the timer go off.

"FOOD!" Duo let out a battle cry and launched himself a the table.

"Weren't you guys making cake too?" Heero asked following his boyfriend to the table.

"um"

"BWHAHAHAHAH!"

"Shut up Maxwell."

"Be nice dragon."

"Did I miss a joke?"

"No cake then?" (2)

To be continued

(1)lover boy but he wont admit it cuz he's to stubborn and doesn't get how two guys can love him at once

Alright just so everyone knows, in the conversation at the end, everyone says something, see if you can guess who says what…The laughing should be obvious.

CHAPTER: from Mary Antoinette, I don't know if she says it in the movie but the famous quote goes.

"The poor have no money to buy bread to eat." (Don't know who says that part, or if its 100 accurate)

"Then let them eat cake" (Mary)


	3. Chapter 3: LoTRaS

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

Disclaimer: I don't own GW

STORY: chap3: lifestyles of the rich and shameless

Quatre lay staring at the white roof of Trowa's room marveling over the events of the day before, if anyone had told him he would not only enjoy himself, but actually make friends with people here a day ago Quatre was positive he would have laughed in their face. Yet here he was happy, he already new that he a Duo where going to be close, they where a bit to much a like at times, much to the horror of Wufei, thankfully though, he wasn't as …lively as the braided boy. Heero was complicated, and Quatre wasn't sure how to approach the boy just yet, Millardo was interesting to say the least and Treize was such a gentleman. Then there was Trowa…Quatre turned to glance and the sleeping boy, chuckling at how his hair stuck up after a night of tossing around in his sleep. He admitted that Trowa was handsome, and kind, and though Duo didn't seem to think so Trowa was nice to talk to…alright maybe he was crushing on him a bit…or a lot…but Trowa might be straight for all he knew! _I'll have to ask Duo. _

A loud buzzing noise jerked him from his thoughts and Quatre reached for his phone, finding a text message there.

"No…pizza…he's upside down." Trowa mumbled in his sleep, rolling over.

Shaking his head and opening his messages he read.

"_**Sup kitty cat! How's life with the rich and shameless treating you? We were gonna head to the fair downtown, join us?" **_

The message was from Shana. Quatre thought quickly, Duo had announced last night at some point during the chaos cleverly disguised as dinner that tomorrow well "step out on the town and indulge in the wonder that is stuff." Assuming that ment he the brunette didn't have anything in particular in mind, so he sent a reply.

"_**hey Shana, sounds good, can I bring sum ppl?" **_

Tapping his fingers he waited for a reply.

"_**Sure thing goldilocks, so long as they don't mind mixing with the commoners." **_

Quatre grinned; Shana never called him goldilocks so the message had to be from Riley, her brother, goldilocks was one his favorites, he often referred to himself as papa bear when in a weird mood to.

"_**thanks papa bear, give shana back her phone." **_

"_**you always where to quick for me Quat."**_

"_**damn right I am. I'll see u l8ter" **_

Trowa groaned next to him, green eyes, both visible for once opening slowly, blinking against the offending light that crept through his blinds.

"Morning Trowa."

* * *

"A fair?" Wufei asked curiously, when Quatre mentioned it at breakfast "Like rides a fairy floss?"

Duo how had been sulking over a cup of coffee sat straight up, his apparent tiredness dissipating rapidly. "And toffee, and snow cones and hot dogs and popcorn and hot chips and…mmnhp!" Heero slapped a hand over his boyfriend's mouth,

"Hn. Baka."

Quatre smiled "Yeh sort of like that, some friends of mine invited me, I thought it would be fun if we all went."

"I don't see why not." Millardo responded, shifting slightly in his seat. Quatre turned when Wufei squeacked, a rather unusual noise for the boy to make, and noticed that Millardo has put his bare feet in a rather…compromising position, what was he doing with his toes?….oh…Quatre looked away blushing.

"Where is it?" Trowa asked, setting his plate down next to the blonde and taking a seat.

"Downtown Summerset." (1) Everyone stopped what hey where doing and stared at him "hehe…what?"

"How do **you** know **anyone** from downtown **summerset**?" Wufei asked incredulously. Quatre had been expecting it, this place and Summerset where like two different worlds, In summerset the kids played basketball on makeshift courts under bridges and danced on concrete pathways, they all came from families where both parents worked two or three jobs, theft was common and the police didn't really care. Here, teenagers learnt ballroom, and the violin, the played on indoor courts, with new shoes and lived a life of luxury.

"You make it sound like its bad thing to know people from summerset Wufei." Duo said softly, stirring his coffee as he looked down into the cup. Quatre stared at the brunette, he was too calm, too composed and had just used Wufei's real name, something was wrong.

"That's not what I meant Duo, I just wasn't expecting it." Wufei replied gently

"We don't have to go if you guys don't want to…" Quatre said confused at the odd behavior of the two.

"No, I want to go!" Said Duo suddenly. "It's just, I'm from summerset, you know the old church there? I grew up there"

Quatre could quiet honestly say he had never been so shocked in his life.

"But! How did you end up here?"

"I'm what the rich and shameless would call a charity case Quat."

Quatre stared for a moment, then remembered with horror that the church had been destroyed not that long ago, everyone had died, everyone…except a boy who was latter adopted by the Yuy family, who had known the priest at the church…Yuy as in Heero Yuy…_oh Allah! _

"Oh Duo I'm so sorry I had no idea." Quatre said sincerely

"Don't worry about it goldilocks, you still haven't told us how you know peeps for tha hood though."

Quatre blinked at the irony of Duo's choice of nickname.

"Well I used to live there…in fact I lived there for nine years, on Capper street, do you know Journey house?"

Duo's eyes practically popped right out of his head, the other boys looked shocked, but only Duo knew about Journey house. It was practically famous in Summerset.

"Wha…how…why? Hu?! Quatre, how did you! YOU! End up at Journey house." Duo yelled, making the blonde jump.

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but what's so special about this Journey house." Millardo asked peering at the two.

"Well, its this house where a woman and her husband take care of the kids that show up in summerset through…unusual circumstances." Quatre replied ringing his hands together, obviously uncomfortable. "Everyone in summerset knows the kids in Journey house, the shops and stuff give the house food and stuff they don't need, because there are two many kids for two people on small wages to care for, lots of the kids from houses where they get abused come and stay occasionally when it gets bad at home too…"

"What do you mean by unusual circumstances?" Heero asked curiously

"It depends on the kid." Said Duo, saving Quatre for the moment. "Some of them are run aways from a place they won't talk about, some town west of the city, others show up at the doorstep saying they need a place to stay while their parents find a home and just never leave, and then there are the other ones..." Duo was staring at Quatre now. "There's only been a couple of them, they show up out of nowhere in the middle of the highway that leads to summerset, no idea who they are or where they came from, there just there, the really bad ones can't even remember how to speak or walk properly, they spend months recovering from some kind of trauma …So which one are you Quat…I have a hard time believing you'd want to live in summerset, and I know you didn't live in that town…" His voice trailed off and all eyes where on the blonde, boring into him.

"It's none of our business Duo." Everyone turned to Trowa, who looked back at them calmly.

Silence, thick and heavy, fell on the group, duo stood up abruptly.

"Are we going to this fair now!? I haven't been on a Ferris wheel in sooooo long." And with that everyone started to move and the tension eased.

Quatre caught Trowa's arm before he walked into his room to get changed, the green eye's boy turned to him.

"Thank you." Quatre said softly, looking at his feet. He yelped as arms pulled him into a warm body. Trowa bent slightly to whisper in his ear, holding the blonde in his hug.

"Everyone here has secrets Quat, eventually they'll come out, you should know that, I hope that one day you'll trust us with whatever happened to you."

With that he let go and walked into his room.

Quatre watched him leave. "I do trust you…but I don't know the secret to tell you in the first place." He said to the empty room.

To be continued...

Well that was a rather serious chapter! I know its short, I'm sorry but I have to start working on my English essay! Exams on Monday people! OMG!

So you got a little glimpse of Quatre's past. More shall be reviled next time on "THE BOLD AND THE BEAUTIFULL" or upside down and inside out whichever works.

You'll find out about Shana and Riley latter to.

Chapter: song by…umm 'good charlotte' called…I can't remember I have it somewhere…sorry guys, the lyrics actually go "lifestyles of the rich and famous." But I changed the last word to suite me.

(1)100 made up place


	4. Chapter 4

The group of boys walked steadily into the fair grounds, the colours, noise and smell of greasy food assaulting their senses

The group of boys walked steadily into the fair grounds, the colours, noise and smell of greasy food assaulting their senses. Quatre searched the crowed for his elusive friends, worried that they might have left because of the groups tardiness, assuming the Quatre wasn't going to show. Admitably the process of getting there had been…interesting.

Falshback (yay!)

"MAXWELL GET OUT OF MY ROOM RIGHT NOW!"

_I'm actually starting to get used to the random outburst, oh god. _

"Awww but fei-cakes, you can't wear that to a fair, here let me help you!"

_Fei-cakes, that ones new_

"ABSOLUTLY NOT, HEERO! GET YOU BOYFRIEND OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Heero sighed and pulled himself off the couch, Quatre noticed a small symbol on the back of his pants.

"Heero, are those jeans polo Ralph Lauren?" He asked curiously

"hn, why?"

"Because you can't wear polo Ralph anything, where going to summerset remember?"

Heero looked at him for a minute, grabbed the blonde and hauled him into his room.

"ummm…?"

"I don't know what to wear."

Quatre raised an eyebrow, _your kidding me_.

"You want me to dress you?"

"hn, normally Duo would do it but…"

"MAXWELL!!"

"HAHAHAHA WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"He's busy…"

"How old are you again?" That one earned him a glare and a half…plus a quarter, ok maybe it was more like the equivalent of two glares. How can anyone look that downright homicidal and be considered safe for living in a public environment.

"His sense of style is somewhat lacking."

Quatre turned to see Trowa lounging in the doorway a forced himself not to gape, or stare…or drool…or jump the boy, it was actually quite difficult. Trowa was wearing tight fitting jeans that clang to his body in all the right places, they where worn at the knees and the bottoms of them where torn, telling Quatre that he'd had them for a while, his top was a soft forest green tank that showed of his well toned arms.

"Oh…." Trowa smirked at him and the blonde found himself blushing. "Right well ummm, lets see what you've got Heero."

"JUSTICE WILL BE SURVED!"

"HEY!...WHAT! WHY DO YOU NEED THAT…AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"I hope those two are ready to leave…" Quatre sighed selecting some clothes from Heero's collection, ensuring there where no tell tale designer marks

Twenty minutes later they where all collected in the common room, Wufei still seething as he glared "daggers of justice" as the teen firmly latched to Heero's arm.

"right ok, everyone here, lets go." Quatre said checking the time quickly.

"Wait, don't you want to call a driver to meet us at the front gates?" Milladro asked, his arm wrapped around his Asian lovers waist to stop the angry boy from charging at Duo.

"A driver?" Quatre blinked at him.

"Yeh, you know like a chauffer."

"A chauffer would be happy to drive us to summerset?"

"Good point…then how are we going to get there."

"Public transport."

"Public what?"

"Transport, like a train."

"Were going to summerset on the back of brides dress?"

Quatre gaped at the blonde, noting that Duo was laughing, knowing full well what Quatre meant, and also knowing full well that Millardo wasn't bluffing.

"ahhh the sheltered life of luxury." Duo sighed

"I am not sheltered, I just don't think a bride would be to pleased to drag us on the back of her dress."

"Excuse me while I go and bang my head slowly on that wall over there." Quatre said making his way over to said wall.

"You remember when we watched that chick flick 'Sliding doors' with Hilde the other day Millie?"

SMACK (that was Quatre)

"yeh"

SMACK

"And the whole thing was set around her missing or not missing that funny box shaped thing full of sweaty people all crammed together?"

SMACK

"yeh"

SMACK

"That's a train."

SMACK

…..

SMACK

…..

SMACK

"Millie?" Trowa sighed

SMACK

"yeh"

SMACK

"Could you please make some acknowledgment that you understood what Duo just said."

SMACK

"Why?"

SMACK

"Because if you don't Quatre's going to knock himself into a coma."

SMACK

"Yeh and he can't date him if blondies in a coma!"

SMACK, WHACK, Trowa hit duo upside the head

"Oh in that case, ohhhh that kind of train!"

SAM…

"Thank god." Quatre sighed, swaying slightly on his feet.

End flashback (awwww)

"QUAHHHHTRAHHHHHHHHHHH! YOOHOOOO!"

Quatre spun round finding the owner of the voice immediately, she was a bit hard to miss actually, the girl made Quatre's choice of colours look dull, he hair was braided, into thousands of tiny little braids, all dyed various colours and she had a dyed headscarf tied around her neck she was wearing a red corset, purple track pants and various colored bands on her arms.

"Hi Kelly, oh you added a new shad of pink to your hair?"

The girl pulled Quatre into an over exuberant hug "Kitty you noooootiiiced! No one else noticed!"

"Kelly, that's because there where already three shades of pink to start off with." The blondes reply came from somewhere against the girls chest "now do you mind pulling my head away from this particular section of your anatomy."

"hehe sorry kitty."

Kelly then turned her attention to Quatre's entourage, eyeing their, despite Quatre and Duo's best efforts obviously more up market clothing.

"Are these friends of yours from your new boarding school for rich awesome people then?" She asked circling the group like a shark, peering at them curiously.

Quatre chose to ignore the "rich awesome people" remark and nodded his head grinning at the uncomfortable look on Wufei's face.

"Yup, this is Duo, Heero, Millardo, Wufei, and Trowa. There in my dorm group." He announced motioning to all of them in turn. Kelly ran her eyes appreciatively over the boys.

"Lucky you!" she said with a grin, causing Wufei so go bright red and splutter indignantly. "The names Kelly, I used to live with kitty here until he was abducted by 29 strange women and kept hostage in a huge mansion, tortured daily with all the luxuries life can possibly offer, the poor thing…shall we get to it then??"

And with that the boys wandered into the fair trailing after the bright, slightly insane girl.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

It took Kelly and Duo about 5 seconds to realize that they where the most awesome tag team ever invented when it came to reaping chaos and insanity. They had spent the last half hour driving Wufei insane and where currently chasing him through the fair ground waving sticks of cotton candy like weapons. Heero and Millardo in an attempt to save the poor oriental boy had taken off after them, with plans to distract the crazy couple with the prospect of rides while Millardo took Wufei somewhere to cool of. This was all very well and good except that they had left Quatre …ALONE…with the currently gorgeous Trowa Barton in the middle of a fair ground.

"Are you all right?" Trowa asked Quatre, causing the blonde to jump.

"hahahaha….yes?" Quatre answered peering up at the taller boy. Trowa raised an eyebrow but opted to say nothing about the blond strange behavior.

"You know when you spoke about the fair this morning; I was sort of expecting a larger group of people to meet us here." He commented.

Quatre blinked up at him and smiled.

"Oh yeh, there are a couple of other coming but they won't be here till about noon, They're all from Journey house like me and Kelly and it's kind of compulsory for all chores to get done before you get to go anywhere, and because they always get left till Saturday, they take a while, it amazing how much mess can accumulate in a week."

"So then why did Kelly get to come?"

"It's her rostered week off; we all used to get one." Quatre smiled softly at old memories "You should have heard the fights we used to get into when more then one person wanted the same week off! Shana and Riley where the worst, by far, they always seemed to have conflicting things to do, I used to think they did it on purpose but I could never figure out why, they just enjoy annoying each other sometimes and….. oh God sorry Trowa…." Trowa blinked at the blonde not sure what he meant.

"What are you sorry for?"

"I'm rambling, and I know it probably doesn't interest you, you don't even know these people, most of my sisters don't even like me saying Journey house, like it's a dirty word or something…"

Trowa pulled the blonde in and hugged him gently, not noticing the spectacular blush that adorned said blondes face.

"You obviously miss these people Quatre…I know how hard it is to lose your whole world in a second and be thrown into an entirely new one, if you feel like rambling about Journey house I don't mind at all."

Quatre pulled away slightly and peered up at the brunet, noticing that from this angle he could see both of Trowa's eyes and gave him a beaming smile. Trowa decided at that moment that he would do anything to get Quatre to smile at him like that again.

"Thank you Trowa…do you mind me asking….no don't worry about it…"

"What? How I know about the whole world changing thing?" Trowa grinned at the blonde's bashfulness. "It's no big secret Quat you'll find out eventually, I used to live in a circus before I was forcibly adopted by my supposed uncle to be his heir, the guy was an abusive dick, I don't live with him anymore, I emancipated myself as soon as was old enough, but my adopted mother insisted on keeping me in school, so I stayed."

Quatre stared at Trowa, shocked that he could reveal so much about himself to someone he had only known for a couple of days…

"…I was the third one…" Quatre said quietly.

"What?" Trowa asked completely thrown by the sentence.

"You remember how Duo talked about the different kind of people that live in Journey house, I was the third one, I just showed up on the highway in a hospital gown, I was 11 at the time and I was just suddenly there..."

"Quatre you don't have to." Trowa cut in.

"No it's all right, I don't mind. At the time, I didn't remember anything before the highway, it was like I had suddenly woken up after sleeping my whole life and I was just there, I didn't even know my name." Tear stared to form in Quatre's eyes, but he didn't even notice. "I had a band on my wrist that said "number 5:Quatre" and so I assumed that was me, now that I think about it, it's weird that I could read it, I couldn't walk and I didn't speak at all for over a year, I can't even remember why, I just couldn't. I sort of just stayed there for hours sitting on the side of the highway." Quatre frowned as something occurred to him. " I remember having this weird feeling like I was missing something, like when your in a really dark cave and you've got your eyes wide open but you can't see anything, and you know you should be able to see something because your eyes are still working but you can't…I still feel like that now sometimes, it's got worse after Ira found me three years later and I could remember some things up until I was about 5…but between the ages of 5 and 11 there's just nothing…I doesn't make any sense…"

Arms rapped around him and Quatre jumped startled, realizing at that moment that tears where trailing unchecked down his face. Quatre buried his face in Trowa's chest. "I don't have any reason to cry I'm sorry."

"Quatre you have every reason and every right in the world to cry, it's ok."

"I've never told anyone that, that last bit I mean, about missing something, not my sisters, not my father, not even Mrs. Paul, the mother of Journey house…no one."

Trowa stood quietly for a while, holding the blonde against him.

"Thank you for trusting me Quatre" Trowa debated with himself about asking the next question, but in the end his curiosity won "…what…what kind of things do you remember from when you where little?"

"Oh things that my sisters tell me about or show me most of the time. I remembered that I used to play the violin, and I picked it up again almost instantly, My doctor said it was normal to remember little bits at a time, but even he was surprised at the speed I re-learnt things I remember doing, it was like I had never stopped, I just picked it up and I was five years old again, playing it like I had always been able to… and then there are lots of things I don't remember…I can't remember no matter how much people talk about them or show me, like my mother…" tears stared to form again and Trowa held him tighter. " I can't remember anything about her, if you show me a picture, two seconds later I don't remember it again, I don't remember how she sounded, or the songs she used to sing, nothing, I don't even remember how she died, I just know she did, and that's only because she's never there, for the first month after I got back I would ask where she is and go looking for her!" Quatre was sobbing helplessly now and clinging to Trowa, he turned his head up so he could see straight into Trowa's eyes, and in them he could see Trowa's sorrow and grief for him. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to hear over and over again that you mother is dead, to grieve for the same person every few hours again and again because your brain can't hold onto the information! And every time someone told me I would remember being told before for a small second and then half an hour later I couldn't' remember either conversation!" Quatre collapsed against him and Trowa lifted him up carrying him over to a bench waiting and holding the blonde until the sobbing slowed.

"I'm so sorry Quatre." He whispered, kissing the top of the blonde's head without really think about it. "I'm sorry I asked, you don't have to tell me this, I'm so sorry."

Quatre shook his head.

"Don't be sorry Trowa, thank you for listening to me, I really needed to talk to someone about it, I've sort of felt like I was going to explode for a few days now." He laughed bitterly"I didn't tell anyone at home because they where trying so hard to act like nothing has happened and I've always been there. It gets so awkward when I say or do something that reminds them all I've been missing for twelve years. I think that's part of the reason the sent me to boarding school, even Ira's having a hard time handling it."

Trowa felt anger surge through him and it took all his self control not to grip the blonde, how dear they abandon Quatre like that? Just because they where having a hard time adjusting to their little brothers torment and lost memories! How could they be so selfish?!

Suddenly something in Quatre's hip pocket started to vibrate, causing Trowa to jump. It really wouldn't have been an issue if said hip pocket had been sitting against Trowa's groin. Blood started rushing south and Trowa blushed, stupid male genitalia.

"Quatre could you please answer that." He asked his voice breaking halfway though the sentence, he blushed harder, taking slight comfort in the fact that the blonde was just as red, having recognized how uncomfortable it must have been.

"ummm, sure….it you want to let me up…so I can …you know …reach my pocket without…ummm."

Trowa laughed nervously and let the blonde out of his lap.

"_**Hey where at the rollercoaster with Kelly and your friends! Damn Goldilocks where do you find these people??" **_The message was form Riley, through Shana's phone, she was the only one who could afford one.

"_**Same place I find people like u papa bear, I'll be there in a minute."**_

"papa bear?" asked Trowa with amusement, leaning over the blonde's shoulder. Quatre laughed.

"Yeh, weird I know, It started when we where going o… ummm yeh, we should go, wouldn't want to be late." With that Quatre took off

Trowa blinked…

"going o?… GOING OUT! QUATRE WAIT!

Trowa raced after him.

Funny how neither of them wondered why the other one cared so much about Quatre's past relationships…

EDOS: Yay finally I got round to finishing this, I had a case of writers block, also for the record I changed the amount of time Quatre lived in Downtown, it now six years instead of nine because I decided he spent to much time in summerset and not enough time missing in action.


	5. Chapter 5

EDOS: right lets do this, cracks fingers I hope you people appreciate how hard it is to type with acrylic nails on

EDOS: right lets do this, cracks fingers I hope you people appreciate how hard it is to type with acrylic nails on!

WUFIE: and why are you wearing those

EDOS: cuz…..I FINISHED SCHOOOOOOL I FINISHED SCHOOOOL OH YEH OH YEH…so I had my formal the other night…. Americans call it a prom. I'm in such a good mood I don't mind making the disclaimer! I don't own GW! Omg!

WUFEI: … today is going to be hell…

STORY CHAP 5

Quatre let out a yell when he saw the odd collection of people gathered by the rollercoaster, sprinting towards them. The group turned and a tall lean boy with dreamy brown eyes and brown curls that fell around his face grinned wrapping his arms around the blonde and lifting him up of the ground, spinning him around. The tall girl with matching hair and eyes standing just behind him laughing at the scene. When the brunet finally set the blonde back down Quatre grinned at them and hugged him and the girl in turn, taking hold of the boys arm and staying there. Trowa, how had watched the whole scene with unreasonable burning jealousy, decided instantly that he didn't like the adolescent who was standing so comfortably attached to the blonde.

"Guys this it Shana and Riley, Shana, Riley, I imagine that you know all these guys names, but this is Trowa." As he said this Quatre reached out and pulled the teen over.

Trowa noticed that he was almost exactly the same height and build as Riley, which pleased him somewhat.

"Nice to meet you Trowa." Riley said extending a hand and shaking Trowa's, his voice was warm and friendly, like melted chocolate, Trowa liked him even less.

"Yeh." He replied shaking the offered hand, Heero raised an eyebrow at Trowa's unfriendliness, the taller youth was known for being antisocial, but he usually made an effort for friends of friends.

"Don't mind him." Millardo announced, noticing the unsure expression on Riley's face "He's not so good with new people; he'll warm up to you." Milly flashed at a heart stopping smile for good measure and dragged them towards the line for the rollercoaster. Leaving Trowa, Heero and Duo behind for a short moment.

"What the hell was that?!" Duo asked as soon as they where out of earshot.

"What are you talking about Duo; I'm like that with new people all the time…" Trowa snarled stalking past them, only to be caught by Heero and hauled back.

"hn…your jealous…" He announced watching Trowa glare daggers at Riley who was hold Quatre a round the waste leaning in to hear something the blonde was saying.

"…they used to date…" Trowa said softly "Jesus look at them, they look like the perfect couple."

Duo snorted "So you finally admit OUT LOUD! That you want blondie bad yeh?"

Trowa blushed looking down at his feet.

"Yeh…I admit it."

Duo grinned and slapped Trowa on the back.

"Listen Tro, you got nothing to worry about, they may look like the perfect couple, but the key thing is that they **used** to date, they don't date anymore."

"But what if that's just because Quatre moved."

"Maybe this is a conversation you should have with Quatre." Heero cut in when Kelly turned and motioned for them all to come over.

"…"

And with that the boys joined the line

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Quatre frowned watching Trowa walk with Millardo ahead of him, Riley and Shana.

"What's wrong Goldilocks?" Asked Riley, noting the blondes expression.

"Trowa's acting so funny today…I think I upset him…"

"What? How would you have done that?" Shana joined the conversation, watching Trowa ahead of them.

"I told him a lot about my past this morning, I thought he didn't mind, but maybe he really didn't want to know! What if he thinks I'm some kind of freak?!" Quatre stopped walking.

"Q, chill hun, I'm sure that's not it at all, you just have to talk to him, he's probably…Quat??"

Shana and Riley where watching Quatre carefully but the blonde wasn't listening, he was staring at a woman and her vey young son play one of the fair game, completely unaware of everything around him.

Flachback

"_**That's it darling very good!" His mother said smiling at him, he couldn't make out her face, but he knew the voice so well.**_

"_**Did I win a prize mummy?" He asked looking up at the large number of soft toys dangling form the stall walls.**_

"_**Yes dear I think you did." She said, slipping the man behind the counter some money while she thought her son wasn't looking.**_

"_**Which one would you like son?" The stall man asked his big beared fluffing around as he talked.**_

_**Quatre laughed and pointed to a big stuffed tiger with abnormally large eyes and lashes "That one! I want that one!"**_

_**As they walked away from the stall Quatre remembered something that he had overheard that morning.**_

"_**Mummy why doesn't daddy like the man from next door?" He asked as his mother picked him up.**_

"_**Where did you get that idea darling, your father is always so nice to Mr J…"**_

_**Quatre nodded his head.**_

"_**yeh but he doesn't like him…"**_

"_**And how do you know that darling?" his mother asked, she was looking at him but Quatre still couldn't make out her face, so he couldn't see her expression.**_

"_**I can feel it." **_

End flashback

Quatre's world reeled, as a headache the size of a mountain started to form in his head, he cried out holding his head and collapsing. The pain was horrendous, blinding, it felt like something was trying to break out of his skull. By now all of Quatre's friends had gathered and where trying desperately to find out what was wrong, but Quatre wasn't responding, he was curled up on the ground hold his head in his heads like a vice.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

When the pain finally stopped it felt like a balloon popped in his head, Quatre's world suddenly became a chaotic mess of bright metallic colours, and strange shadows. It was like looking in a mirror that was reflecting back of another mirror, a never ending supply of images behind images, but the images changed, different people, different cloths, all doing different things, there was a fair, and then no fair behind that, and behind that a huge building, a park, a lake, a school. Quatre's body started to convulse, and he began to scream, it felt like he was burning up.

"STOP! I WANT IT TO STOP!"

A cool, forgiving darkness enveloped him and Quatre lots consciousness.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"….do….be ok?"

What?

"…hell…that? ...happened?"

Trowa?

"…don't know…just…you arrived."

I'm hearing pieces of conversation…

"…screaming…I thought…dying."

Am I asleep?

"Trowa…you…mad…are you?"

I have to wake up.

"what!? No…"

I want to wake up!

"doctors…clueless."

LET ME UP!

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"…utre…Quatre?"

Quatre opened his eyes to find several pairs of eyes watching him.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Duo asked softly

Quatre shifted in his bed and moaned

"Like I've been hit by a train… As in the public transport."

Milly laughed

"At least he's making jokes."

"Where am I?" Quatre asked looking around the room, it looked vaguely familiar…

"The private room for journey house in summerset hospital." Shana said, sitting down in one of the plush seats near the bed.

"Well that explains why it looks familiar." Quatre said, sitting up "I haven't been here since I broke my arm playing basketball under downtown bridge."

Quatre ran his fingers over the bedside table remembering it being pilled with flowers from people in the neighbourhood.

"Quat?" Quatre looked up at Trowa who was watching him carefully "What happened?"

Quatre met his eyes and Trowa thought he could see fear in them.

"I don't know." The blonde whispered softly.

EDOS: aaaaannnnd end of chapter, yeh I know it's short but hey! Review pleeez


	6. Chapter 6

EDOS: Sorry about the slow update guys

EDOS: Sorry about the slow update guys! I'm studying for my final high school exams! OMG STRESSSSSSSSS!!

Chapter six:

It had been two weeks since the incident at the fair and Quatre was sick and tired of being fussed over and checked up on. If someone asked him one more time 'how he was feeling' he was going to scream. To make matters worse Trowa was acting like someone has broken his relationship thermostat, he was warm and friendly one minute and cold and distant the next! Quatre didn't understand it! What had he done wrong? He knew he would have to ask Trowa eventually but he was scared! Scared of what the reason might be, he liked Trowa, a lot, maybe more then he'd liked anyone, but it hurt to see him behaving like a jerk!

Thankfully one thing had made the weeks better, Quat's friends from journey house had made it a habit of visiting whenever they could, seeing Riley, Shana and Kelly again all the time was wonderful, and they got along so well with everyone…well almost, Trowa tended to make himself scarce when they where around…

Quatre sighed mournfully and stared at the picture of his family on his bedside table, he didn't get it! He hadn't done anything wrong!? Right?...Right! Quatre suddenly felt angry and for no reason at all, except that he was mad hurled the picture across the room, leaving a satisfying dent in the wall.

"Wow!"

Quatre turned suddenly to face however was in the door.

"Duo, god I'm so sorry, I'll get it fixed, I swear." He desperately didn't want Duo to be upset with him as well as Trowa.

"Hey, don't fret Q, we'll say it was an accident, but what's up? You've been so up and down lately."

Quatre's anger flared up again "Oh **I've** been up and down, ha! Yeh, funny, I could say the same about him!"

Duo looked confused for a second and then realisation dawned on him face. "You mean Tro."

"Yes I do mean Mr-moody-bipolar-jerk-guy" Quatre crossed his arms over his chest self-consciously and stared defiantly at the wall, Trowa deserved his anger!

Duo, who had never seen Quatre throw a tantrum before, was finding it hard to laugh at the adorable pout the blond was pulling.

"Quat he's…"

"Oh no! Don't you try and tell me 'he's like that with everyone' he was fine for the first two days! And I never see him treat you like that!"

"That's cuz he doesn't think he's being replaced by any of my old friends from downtown."

"Well He!...what?"

"Quat." Said Duo laughing "He's jealous!"

Quatre stared at him incredulously "Of what! I've known him for just under three weeks! I'm sorry if I spend a lot of time with Shana, Kate and Riley, he's still my friend, I've just known them longer!"

"Umm Quat…" Duo sounded uncertain but continued anyway "he…ummm he's not jealous of Kelly and Shana… if you catch my drift…"

"….hu? Why just Riley? Is this some kind of testosterone thing, cuz in case you havn't noticed I'm not really in tune with all of my testosterone, so I'm not gonna get it at all."

Duo shook his head and patted the clueless teen on the shoulder. " I'll explain when your older Q, mean while… Show the guy some love yeh, not too much mind, the school frowns on that"

Quatre swatted him on the arm, but replied seriously "ok…So, he's not angry about what I told him at the fair?"

"What did you tell him at the fair?"

Quatre shifted uncomfortably "Just stuff about my past." He waved his hand dismissively

"Look, Q, you may not have picked up on it yet, but we've all had a bit of a ruff ride in the past, hell I lived in downtown too you know. I can guarantee that no matter what happened to you when you where a wee little tyke, Trowa's not gonna hate you for it."

Quatre sighed "Ok, thanks Duo."

"No probs." Duo said as he made to leave "You know you're gonna have to report that dent to the office toady maybe you should take Mr Moody with you?"

Quatre poked his tongue out at the brunette who raised his hands in defence

"Just an idea man."

And with that he ducked out of the room.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The hall was pretty much empty by the time the two teens got out of the office, who knew putting a dent in a wall would require so much paper work! The office lady had been less then happy with Quatre's vague explanation to the damage and Trowa hadn't been helping with his suspicious looks either.

"So are you going to tell me how you actually dented the wall?" Trowa asked casually watching the blonde out of the corner of his eye.

"I told you, I was mucking around with Duo and I accidentally smacked the photo into the wall."

"The wall allllll the way over on the other side of the room?" Trowa raised his eyebrow for the millionth time that afternoon.

"Yes, and isn't that eyebrow of yours getting tired?"

Trowa just shrugged and the lapsed into silence, Quatre was reminded of his conversation with Duo that afternoon and started to glance surreptitiously over at the brunette. They walked in silence for a few minutes before Quatre gave in.

"Trowa?...Are you….angry with me?"

Trowa looked down at him in surprise. "About the dent in the wall? Why would I be mad about that?"

"No." Quatre shook his head "I mean just in general, I don't know it feels like you've been avoiding me, sometimes…"

"Avoiding you? No I haven't been…."

Trowa trailed off when he saw the look Quatre was giving him, it was a, don't you dare lie to me Trowa Barton look if he ever saw one, his sister Catherine would be proud of how easily Quatre managed that look. Trowa sighed

"Quat, I guess I just feel like you'd rather be around Riley, and before you say anything." He added when Quatre opened his mouth. "I know we've only known each other for a few weeks and I'm being an idiot."

"Why only Riley?"

"What?" Trowa looked confused.

"Why not Shana and Kelly, whey does only Riley bother you?"

Trowa stared at him incredulously

"You seriously mean that question don't you."

"Yes…are you blushing?" Quatre grinned. Trowa started to walk briskly ahead of him

"no, I am not."

"Yes you are!!" Quatre was laughing "Comon Trowa tell me what's up? Wait, do you have a thing for Riley?"

Trowa stopped walking and stared at him.

"Is that it? I mean Duo said you where jealous of the time I spent with him, but is that because you like him?" Trowa couldn't help but notice that Quatre didn't exactly look happy about the idea.

"What if I did? I'm pretty sure he's into you."

Quatre looked shocked at that.

"What!? Me and Riley, oh god no, I mean we've been there done that, it didn't work, he's my best friend ever and I love him, but the relationship is better when it's platonic."

"But you're always holding him!" Trowa couldn't keep the jealousy out of his voice. "He's always holding your hand or got his arms around you, you sit on his lap for Christ sake! It's always Riley Riley Riley, you never treat me…."

"He makes me feel safe Trowa!" Quatre shouted over the top of him and instantly regretted saying it, because it meant he'd need to explain. "When I first came to journey house he looked after me, he would talk to me even though I wouldn't talk back. I used to freak out when people so much as entered my personal space bubble, but he waited, he was patient until I got used to it and in the end it was like I needed people to be near me. I like physical contact with people Trowa, its and unconscious thing, I do it with Kelly and Shana too, you obviously just don't notice it as much. Given enough time I'll start absently holding on to you and Duo and the others as well, I don't do it on purpose I only know I do it because Shana told me once… If it bothers you so much I'll stop touching Riley ok? I'll even drop hints about how good looking you are." Trowa knew Quatre meant the last part but it sounded bitter, like the blonde didn't really want to.

"Quatre….Quatre look at me." The blonde did and Trowa could see that the conversation was upsetting him. "I'm not interested in Riley."

"But you said…."

"I know what I said, and I don't give a damn about who Riley is interested in.

Quatre looked didn't look upset anymore, just incredibly confused.

"But you got angry about us holding hands? You don't like that I'm always around him?"

Trowa smiled gently and bushed a stray hair out of the blondes face.

"Yeh, I don't like him holding your hand or being around you so much, but I don't care about _**Riley**_." With that Trowa turned and walked away before the blonde could figure out what he meant. Lucky for him Quatre was slow on the uptake for these kind of things… Or maybe that's unlucky for him?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Hey." Duo said for the doorway of Quatre's room, causing the blonde to look up from his book.

"Oh, hey Duo." Quatre watched at Duo walked into the room and the on the end of the bed.

"….soooooo?"

Quatre looked confused.

"soooooo what?"

"How'd it go?"

"With Trowa?"

"No with the president of the united states."

"That's not till next month Duo."

"What's not till next month?"

"That my family and I are going to stay with the president…how did you know about that by the way?"

Duo stared at him.

"Your actually going to meet the President…like THE president."

Quatre raised and eyebrow.

"I thought you knew…."

"I was being SARCASTIC!"

"Oooooh…so you do know."

"What?...you know what never mind, clearly our brains aren't in tune today. What I meant was, how did it go with Trowa?"

"I'm not sure."

"Your not sure?" Duo looked at him sceptically.

"Well yeh, I mean we established that he was jealous of Riley, but not of Riley."

"What?"

"That's what I said. His words went something along the lines of; he was jealous of Riley but didn't care about him."

Duo nodded "yeh, that sounds about right."

"but how can someone be jealous of someone but not care about them?"

"Wait… you think Trowa likes Riley?"

"That's what I did think." Quatre said nodding.

Duo sighed and patted the blonde on the head. "You really are dense Quat, so when you dated Riley, how did you find out he liked you."

"Well he kissed me."

Duo crossed his arms and nodded wisely "I see, I see, so a direct approach is best for the mentally impaired."

"Duo! That's not nice, Riley isn't mentally impaired."

Duo cracked up, and pulled Quatre into a hug. "Quat, let me tell you something in slow simple words, and I want you to nod and go ooooohhhh, when you get it ok? What Trowa said to you toady, is hi shy, romantically awkward version of straight out kissing you . He doesn't care about Riley, he cares about YOU."

Quatre sat and blinked for a minute as a blush slowly spread across his face.

"oooooooh" he said nodding as the blush darkened in colour. As a big stupid grin slipped on to his face.

EDOS: you know what I hate my user name…..lol, oh well….


	7. Chapter 7

Quatre smiled at Trowa as he walked into their lounge area, delighting at the blush that spread across the taller teens face and watching in twisted amusement as the brunette mumbled something about maths and ran out of the room

EDOS: I don't own Gundam wing, however I do own a tub of yummy mango flavoured frozen yogurt XD! Mmmmm.

Enjoy

Chapter 7:

Quatre smiled at Trowa as he walked into their lounge area, delighting at the blush that spread across the taller teens face and watching in twisted amusement as the brunette mumbled something about maths and ran out of the room. The others had found it hilarious to discover that Quatre, once he knew what was going on actually wasn't anywhere near as shy as Trowa and had set about joining Quatre in teasing the poor youth.

Even though Quatre now knew why Trowa was behaving so oddly he hadn't had a chance to approach the boy to talk to him about it and was quite happy spending is spare time making Trowa blush.

"Man Quat I never guessed you'd have such a sadistic streak in you." Duo said with a chuckle as he plopped down in the seat next to the blonde in maths. "I don't think I've ever seen Trowa behave quite so much like a 12 year old girl with her first crush"

Quatre laughed, pulling his text books out of his bag and arranging them on his desk.

"Oh there are lots of things you'd never guess about me Duo, but I'm not torturing him for fun I just think he's being so cute!"

As he finished saying this Wufei came and sat in the seat just behind Duo and raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think cute is ever a word I'd use to describe Barton." Was his opinion on the matter. "However I am wondering when you're going to tell him you feel the same."

Quatre made his face perfectly straight before turning to Wufei.

"What makes you think I do feel the same Wufei?" he asked managing to sound completely serious. Duo and Wufei shared a look before turning to the blonde in perfect synchronisation and raising an eyebrow. Quatre grinned at them and shrugged "ok, ok, I do, I just haven't found the time to talk to him yet, he keeps dodging me."

Wufei frowned, and Quatre figured the oriental youth probably thought Trowa's behaviour was anything but honourable, but then again he wondered how many times Wufei had ever had to pursue anyone considering he had two guys all but throwing themselves at him.

Quatre got through most of the day before he noticed the man, he was very good at blending in but Quatre had always been reasonably intuitive and he had felt uncomfortable all day, like there was some invisible person behind him all the time. It was lunch time and Quatre was looking vaguely in the direction of a ground keeper when his eyes caught a good look at the man face. He couldn't help but notice that there was something incredibly familiar about the man, not the kind of familiar you get when you actually meet someone at a friend of a friends party or something like that but the kind of familiar feeling you have when you see the same man at the grocery store every Saturday.

"What's wrong Quatre?" Millardo asked noticing the blonde's peculiar expression.

Quatre screwed up his face in concentration.

"I think I know that guy from somewhere."

The others all turned to look at the man who was doing an incredible job at ignoring them. Duo frowned and shuffled further down his seat for a closer look.

"Actually yeh… he looks kind of familiar to me too." He said tilting his head. "Can't remember where I saw him though."

"I wouldn't think too much of it." Trowa said softly, as though trying not to draw too much attention to himself, which considering his behaviour around Quatre at the moment was probably true. "If he works here you're bound to have seen him a couple of times, not to mention it means he probably lives in the area, so he would go to all the local shops."

Quatre looked at Trowa and smiled. "I guess so." He said going back to his lunch, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something about that man was important.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Quatre had discovered over the past few weeks of his time at school that a major downside to living with a bunch of teenagers dating each other was that he often found himself locked in his room trying to ignore the sounds of hormonal boys going at it. Currently he was suffering form said situation and was dying of boredom. He would have gone to talk to Trowa but the teen had managed to land himself a detention in his last class…or in other words, he'd taken the fall for one of Duo's numerous pranks. So there he was sitting on his bed drawing, he wasn't quite sure what he was drawing yet, it was sort of just mindless scribble, but it always eventuated in to something. By the time he'd finished he'd realised the drawing was of a man. It looked like the groundskeeper they had seen that morning only he was wearing suit and sunglasses.

"weird…." He said setting the picture down.

"What's weird?" Came a familiar voice form the doorway.

Quatre looked up surprised to find Trowa leaning in the doorframe, he looked a little unsure.

"Hey Trowa, I see you're back from your detention." Quatre said smiling warmly. "What's up? You're not going not run away from me are you?"

Trowa grimaced.

"Wufei told me to suck it up and go and talk to you." He replied scratching the back of his head in embracement.

"Funny I thought Wufei was umm…currently preoccupied…."

Trowa laughed at that and relaxed a little.

"Oh he was getting dragged into his bedroom as we spoke."

Quatre grinned and Trowa began to fidget again.

"Trowa you can come in you know."

Trowa stepped into the room reluctantly and walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Quatre.

"Ummm Quat listen, I'm sorry about the other day…you know If I made you uncomfortable or something…."

Quatre smiled and shuffled over to Trowa linking their arms and looking up at the older boy.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable Trowa, I must admit when I thought you liked Riley, I may have been a little jealous."

"So you do like Riley." Trowa sated, his shoulders slumping in rejection.

Quatre giggled and mocked sighed "Trowa you dope I don't like Riley as anymore then a friend, though you know there is this guy I'd be interested in getting to know a little better. He goes to this school."

Trowa looked confused; he hadn't noticed Quatre talking excessively to anyone in particular.

"Who?"

"Well, he's quite tall and good at gymnastics…" Trowa started to go through all the guys on his gym team in his head… "And he has ridiculous hair…but you know it suits him." …well that narrowed it down. "And he has these amazing green eyes." Trowa's brain suddenly clicked and he new he was going red.

"Oh…" he said lamely

Quatre laughed, even though he was blushing too

"So what do you recon, there are some good movies out at the moment, you think he'd want to see one with me?" The blonde asked staring down at his hands.

Trowa couldn't help the slightly triumphant grin that slipped on to his face.

"I'll tell this guy of yours to pick you up at 6pm Friday." He said tilting the blondes face up to look at him, Quatre grinned and flicked to end of his companions nose.

"It's a date." The blonde stood up and stretched, completely oblivious, as always to the effect the display had on Trowa "You wanna go get something for dinner tonight, I was thinking home made pizza's…We can by the bases though…. Trowa?"

Trowa blinked and looked away from the blondes hips and up at his face, Quatre raised and eyebrow.

"See something you like?" Quatre teased and Trowa gave him a predatory grin, making the blonde go red.

"Oh I think I may have seen a few things." Quatre went redder.

"Geeze your confidence levels are bipolar aren't they Trowa." Quatre joked, pulling the brunette up from the bed. Trowa slung an arm over Quatre's shoulder as they walked out and laughed.

"I know, I'm always shy until I actually know it's a mutual thing." He said a little embarrassed.

"Oh I see." Said Quatre "And once you know it's a 'mutual thing' then you're confident enough to may crude passes and leer at poor innocent little me." He followed the statement with a pout and batted his eyes, making Trowa laugh again.

"For as long as you'll let me Quatre." He said, completely serious for a moment.

Quatre smiled.

"Oh goody." Quatre said giving Trowa his very best 'come hither' look, making the brunette cough in surprise and blush.

"Some one as down right innocent looking as you shouldn't be able to make those looks Quatre Winner." He said as they headed for the door.

Quatre laughed and grabbed his wallet.

It was just as they walked out the door that Trowa realised something.

"I don't really have ridiculous hair do I?"

Quatre cracked up.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

By the time the two returned from the shops it had been a few hours and they figured there dorm mates would be finished with their um…. Physical activities, although Trowa had made a comment at some point that Duo and Heero's record to date suggested that they may still be… preoccupied.

Quatre stuck his key in the door to unlock it, but when he went to turn the handle he realised he'd locked it instead.

"That's odd." He said frowning as he stuck his key back in the door."

"What is?" asked Trowa leaning over his shoulder.

"I could have sworn we locked this door."

This time Trowa frowned.

"We did." He said "Maybe one of the others went out, I hope they didn't go to buy food, we didn't leave them a note or anything."

Quatre shrugged as they entered the dorm, he looked around and instantly knew something was off.

"What's wrong?" Asked Trowa noticing the blonde's strange expression.

"I don't know yet…" Quatre replied vaguely as he walked cautiously into his room, the first thing he noticed was an empty space where he was absolutely positive his sketch book had been before he left, and in it's place was another note book. "Trowa…"

He called out; staring at the book like it was going to bite him.

Trowa walked into the room

"What's up?"

"That's not mine." Quatre said flatly pointing at the book. "And my sketch book is missing."

Trowa pulled a face "Why would someone take your sketch book?" He asked curiously as he picked the notebook up. It was a plane note book with a black leather binding and a tiny little gold symbol in the corner. "What's this?" Trowa said tracing a finger over the symbol." Trowa looked up when Quatre didn't reply, Quatre was staring wide eyed and pale as a ghost at the symbol. "Quatre? What's the matter?"

"Th…that symbol was one the name band I was wearing when I woke up on the side of the highway all those years ago…."

The tow of them looked at each other and Trowa opened the book.

EDOS: OMG CLIFFFF HANGER!, I know you hate me right? XD!


End file.
